


MCU One-Shots

by angelxtal



Series: MCU Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Degradation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Possessive Steve Rogers, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: There will be reader inserts and ships within the MCU. Will range from intense smut to fluff and platonic ships. I plan to put whatever little one-shots that I write in here and whatever shorter one-shots are commissioned from me!Chapter one: Hurt (Bucky x Steve).  Bathtub sex, handjob, rough sex, Overstimulation, painplay, Safe BDSM Practices, established relationship, possession, possessive steve rogers, orgasm denialNo one could hurt Bucky but Steve. (Bucky and Steve take a bath together).Chapter two: Lost Time (Reader x Tony). Reader insert, reader is black, could be male or female, fluff, younger reader x older tony, established relationship, misunderstandingsYour boyfriend of five months, Tony, has had yet to show any interest in having sex with you. Once you finally work up the nerve to ask, it's not what you expected.Chapter three: Chew (Loki x Tony). Rare ship, mentions of bucky, blindfolds, oral fixation, orgasm denial, handjob, mentions of whipping, domination & control, you don't need to like shifter fics to read this!In order for Loki and Bucky to keep their mate, Tony, a young dog shifter, in place, they have to remind him who's in charge.





	1. Hurt (Steve x Bucky) | Bathtub sex, Rough Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub sex, handjob, rough sex, Overstimulation, painplay, Safe BDSM Practices, established relationship, possession, possessive steve rogers, orgasm denial
> 
> No one could hurt Bucky but Steve. (Bucky and Steve take a bath together).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an established relationship and an established BDSM relationship, as you will see. Bucky wants to be hurt and they have an established safeword. If you liked this, I have a very similar but much longer scenario for BTS called Break You Down which features more degradation and a little less pain (just a little) but it has the same ideas as this, and more formal BDSM.
> 
> You can find this cross-posted on my [non-kpop tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/).

Having Bucky back was the greatest gift that Steve could possibly have been given, and he wanted Bucky to know that. It was the most important thing to him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, lips traveling along the other man’s jaw, feeling stubble beneath his mouth. Bucky was rugged in the best of ways. Bucky was perfect. “I’m so in love with you…”

Grinning at the attention he was receiving from his boyfriend, Bucky leaned his head back, giving Steve better access. “I love you too, Stevie. I missed you so bad.”

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again.” Steve soothed, hands trailing up and down the soft expanse of Bucky’s tanned thighs. The skin was smooth and gentle, begging to be touched. “’m gonna make you feel good forever. Never gonna let anything bad happen to you.” Steve meant it like he’d never meant anything before in his life.

Bubbles popped gently around them, sounds filtering through the sweet-smelling air. The porcelain tub was thankfully strong enough to hold the weight on its two claw feet, even as they gently moved against one another. Steve’s pink member pressed against Bucky’s back, hardening as they laid there.

Through the water Steve reached between Bucky’s legs, whispering sweet words as he went. Carefully he handled Bucky’s length, giving it a couple squeezes. Bucky’s groan reverberated against the tiled walls, humming in Steve’s air. This was the perfect moment—the perfect time for them.

Firmer, Steve moved his hand up and down, feeling Bucky squirm in his lap as they laid back-to-chest. “I’m so in love with you.” Steve whispered and Bucky whined.

“I’d love you a little more if you would-ah-move a little faster.”

“Be patient, baby.” The Captain instructed, moving his hand at a continually steady pace. Heat built up in Bucky’s stomach, pooling in his insides and making him twist. God, it had been so long since he had been able to fully relax, to fall back into these ways with Steve. There was nothing that Bucky enjoyed more than taking orders. “Wait your turn to cum and I’ll reward you later.” Steve murmured, moving his left hand across the water to clear away the foam and see through to the bottom of the tub. “God, look at you. So hard for me, aren’t you?”

Bucky full on moaned, bucking his hips forward in desperation. “Stevie, please. I-I need it.”

“I know. But your body’s mine to control, isn’t it?”

Bucky craned his neck back, letting out a groan. “Ah. Yes, yes I’m all yours.” He panted, feeling Steve’s steady hand jerk him once, twice.

“That’s right.” Steve breathed quietly. “So if I were to, say, let go,” his hand released and Bucky wailed, “then you aren’t allowed to touch yourself.”

“Oh! Oh Steve, please!” God, he was such a tease! “Please touch me; I’ll be good.”

Steve smiled and ran his hands over and over again across Bucky’s thighs. God, his little baby was always so good. There were never enough chances to get to punish him, but Steve wasn’t one for unfair practices. He laid his hand over Bucky’s member. “I’ll tell you what,” he proposed, “if I touch you now, then I’m not going to stop. Do you understand that? When you’re begging me to stop later, I’m going to keep going until you’re hard over and over again.”

The mere thought of Steve hurting him like that is enough for white hot heat to flash through Bucky’s body. “Yes, please.”

“You’ll hurt later to feel good now?” Of course, Steve knew how much Bucky liked to hurt; they had talked about it before. If Bucky would let him without wording out, then Steve would hurt him for hours. “I’m going to hurt you, you know that?”

Bucky’s cock jerked involuntarily at the words. He wanted to hurt! He wanted to hurt so bad! “Yes, yes…” He moaned.

Returning his hand to its rightful place, on top of that cock that he owned, Steve began to jerk Bucky off, only slightly faster. He sank his teeth into Bucky’s throat, marking him as his own, and jerked over and over again, hand tight in the slick water.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Bucky exclaimed, head bent back to rest on his lover’s shoulder. “So good, so good. Thank you, sir.”

Steve just chuckled. “After you’ve cum, I’m going to fuck you, okay?” He said, voice gentle for the first time tonight. Bucky got impossibly harder at the words. It wasn’t a question but a statement. Bucky had no control over the matter. Steve was going to fuck him; Steve was going to hurt him. “You’re not going to get any time to recover. I’m going to use your body as soon as I want. Do you understand?”

“Oh! I-I understand. Fuck, Sir. Oh,” Bucky gasped. Nearing his end, he shoved his hips up desperately, thighs burning from bracing himself on the edge of the tub. He chased his orgasm until it crept up on him and finally washed over, cum shooting into the water to join the bubbles and dirty their bath.

Heat burned through his body, from his fingers to his toes, shooting his every nerve with like pins and needles. Bucky chanted his lover’s name, thanking him as he released, Steve’s hands pulling tight on his hair.

His knees shook as finally he had shot himself dry, Steve’s hand around his member possessively, milking him for all that he has. Discomfort interrupted his bliss and he let out a groan of pain. The pins and needles stung him harder. “Oh, Stevie. Fuck,” he cried. “Oh my god, it hurts. Stevie please-I can’t-“

Steve gripped him harder, otherwise remaining unmoving. One single hand reached to lift Bucky up like he was weightless, and the Captain helped himself to Bucky’s body sliding into him like a tight glove. He stopped halfway as real tears began to trail down Bucky’s cheeks. He ran a finger over them, one hand leaving the cock, soothing the man in the only way that he could. “Are you going to word out?”

Bucky paused, but no. The burn was good. The burn was tight and hot and painful, but it was amazing. “No, sir.”

“I thought not. The hand at Bucky’s ass began to lower him once again and he cried out. “You did this to yourself, Baby. You knew it would hurt, but you liked it, didn’t you? Always so eager,” Steve was almost bottomed out, surrounded by wet heat. “but you know that you’re mine to use, don’t you?” He breathed, voice airy. God, his baby was so tight. “Your body’s all mine, so you’re going to take all of me.”

He extended his arm forward once again and made a fist, sliding Bucky’s cock into it, tight. The man yelled, a sweet and beautiful sound.

Like that they stayed for what seemed like hours on end, Steve thrusting in and out of his toy, Bucky begging him for things he couldn’t put into words. Yes, this was a perfect moment for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this or if you just want to check me out, I have my highly irrelevant but fun [tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) available to you :)


	2. Lost Time (Tony x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend of five months, Tony, has had yet to show any interest in having sex with you. Once you finally work up the nerve to ask, it's not what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I'd throw out a reader insert for you with. In this, the reader is black. Of course, you don't need to be black to read it (that's not what I'm saying) but some people like it if there's stuff specific to them personally in it! So here you go :)
> 
> If you like this, you can find me on [tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/). Snapchat me @admxtal if you like my writing and want to see more :)

Occasionally, your mornings were spent like this: you seated on your boyfriend’s lap as he worked  on his tablet and you went over homework sitting on the mattress beside you. Neither one of you had gotten up yet, but there was nothing to worry about. His pale hands smoothed over your dark skin absentmindedly as he hummed a little tune, bobbing his head back and forth. The contact was comforting, and you needed comfort if you were going to get this math done right.

On mornings like these, with your boyfriend of five months, you couldn’t help but to look forward to a little more than cuddling, but each and every time that you laid here on a Sunday morning with him, you had been nothing but disappointed. Tony never laid a hand on you! Why?! What was so wrong with you that he didn’t want to touch you?

Sure, you were a little younger than him, but he couldn’t possibly see you as a child.

“I’m so glad that I canceled my meeting for this,” he murmured. “So much better than sitting in a meeting…”

You nod slightly, curls bouncing on your head and falling into your face. “I kind of thought that you might’ve canceled your meetings for _something else_.”

Though you tried to make your voice as suggestive as possible, he didn’t appear to understand. “Huh? No, just you.” He smiled, sweet as ever. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere today.”

Souring, you shook your head. “No, that’s not what you meant.” It came out a little more annoyed than you actually were. You let out a sigh, crawling your way out of his lap and turning to face him. If you were going to admit the problems you’d been having recently, you were going to need to look him in the eye.

“What-“

“No. Just listen. It’s been five months, and I understand if you’re not interested in sex, or something,” after all, you had to respect his wishes too, “but if it’s something that I’m doing-“

He held up a hand, making you pause and pout. “Wait, wait.” You told him to listen! “What’re you talking about?” He asked as if he had no idea what you were talking about.

You couldn’t help but to scoff.

“I’ve spent the night here more times than I have my own place, and yet we’ve never had sex. I just…I need to know if you’re not interested in sex or if you’re not interested in _sex with me_.” You told him, keeping your hands at your side and refusing to fidgit. It was always your tell and you could not let him see how much this bothered you.

Tony looked startled. He hadn’t seen this coming at all. “Do…do you want sex?”

You stopped. “I mean, yeah.” _Of course_.

“Oh. I thought that you wouldn’t want to.” He said, furrowing a brow. He could distinctly remember overhearing your conversation with a friend about three moths or so ago.

_I just don’t know, B/F/N. I mean… love, yeah, don’t get me wrong, but I could never imagine being into him that way. Maybe kissing and getting married, ‘cause you know him. He’s so sweet, but sex? No._

You scoffed. “What? I don’t even remember saying that. I was talking to B/F/N?”

“Yeah; you said her name. Did you not mean that?”

“I…” Desperately you tried to think back to a conversation like that. Were you playing some kind of game, maybe? You usually didn’t give such specific answers to Kiss Marry Kill. Wait…Oh…you weren’t playing a game, but you were talking about somebody!

You could remember now distinctly.

 _…but sex? No. That’s why I broke it off with him. He just wanted sex and I just wanted a relationship. I’m with Tony now, and I think we_ definitely _want both._

“I was talking about my ex.” You told Tony, hitting his chest as you realized it. “ _That’s_ why you haven’t touched me? Why didn’t you ask?!”

He shook his head, nearly laughing. God, why _didn’t_ he ask? It seemed so crazy now. He’d let five months go to waste where you apparently had wanted him all along! He’d been to busy convincing himself that he could live without sex if it meant being with you, but he could have had both! He could have had you.

“I…I didn’t want you to feel pressured, I guess. I mean, you’re young ‘n all.” He breathed. “But you really do want sex?”

“Yes! Wow, that came out too enthusiastically,” you chuckled. “I mean, yes. I do.”

He grinned gleefully and tackled you over into the covers, white sheets crinkling beneath you. The bed was like a cloud, a perfect place for you two to make up for lost time. “Well, in that case…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I love all comments :)
> 
> If you liked this, you can find me on my [non-kpop tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) or on my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/admxtal). If you want more writing, check me out!


	3. Chew (Loki x Tony) Hybrids, degradation, punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for Loki and Bucky to keep their mate, Tony, a young dog shifter, in place, they have to remind him who's in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in present tense because I hate myself and I wrote it in present tense. Tell me what you think of it! This is going to be obviously a little similar to the first one-shot here, but that's only in what kinks it involves.
> 
> This is kind of crackheady but we all get that way sometimes....

Tony is such a puppy. Sometimes it’s easy to forget, because he’s so sassy, but with one glance his way, his mates Loki and Bucky know immediately. The little mechanic stands shorter than both of them, just twenty-two years old, chewing absentmindedly on a toy as he tinkers away in the lab.

These last few weeks have been particularly stressful, and for a young shifter like him, it’s important that Loki and Bucky help to keep him calm.

At night, he chews on chew toys like there’s nothing in the world he’d rather be doing—like he’s fully intent on ripping them apart. Bucky watches from the couch with slight worry on his face, concerned that tony _could_ destroy the toys because he _is_ a strong little pup. Toys are unreasonably expensive, and they’ve only got a few left! Neither Loki or Bucky are sure how to order more with this Earth technology.

The first time Bucky noticed the vigor with which Tony treated his rubber duck, he tried to get him to calm down a little. “Hey, Baby? You think you might wanna slow down on the chewing, there? You’re gonna rip a hole in it.” He’d said. After all, being a cat shifter, Bucky understands the need to have something in his mouth when he was anxious, but It is really getting out of hand.

Tony had just frowned. “The duck is for chewing. It’s a chew toy!”

“What happens when you break it, though?”

“I will keep chewing.”

After that, tony did end up putting a hole in its face and he _did_ continue chewing.

While Bucky was off on a SHIELD mission with Steve, taking down a HYDRA bunker that they didn’t need Tony or Loki’s help for, the God of Mischief poked his head into the lab to check on his littlest mate. “How’re you doing? Good? James has been gone for a while and I want to make sure that you don’t miss him too mu-“

The chew toy shot up at the ceiling, hitting it and getting ripped apart by the spikes on the metal which were kept there to drop on someone’s head if they broke into the lab (Tony was very protective of his territory). The pup had been chewing on it and tearing at it so hard that when he’d lost his grip, it’d gone flying.

"Oops.”

“Oops? Tony, what if that had hit you?” Loki worries, immediately picking up his mate into his arms with his God-like strength and setting him down on top of the counter. “You need to stop with the chewing! You were done teething ages ago.”

“I need to chew!” Tony calls, attempting to reach for another toy beside his mate.

“No. No more chewing. Tony, _what_ has been stressing you out so bad? Is your heat coming?”

The mechanic shook his head. “I don’t know! I’ve had a bunch of sex, I’ve chewed a bunch of toys and I quit drinking like five years ago! I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just know that I need to chew something.”

With a sigh, Loki hands him a toy, a little rubber dog bone. “This isn’t normal.” He mumbles to himself. “JARVIS, pull up the pamphlet that the doctor gave me. What does it say about over-chewing or over-activeness?”

 _“It says: Some younger dog shifters have overactive tendencies, like any pup; some require that they be controlled or dominated in order to relax; setting rules and showing who is in charge often helps them feel more secure.”_ The AI supplies, taking information directly from Tony’s files.

Loki quirks a brow. Controlled, huh?

He lifts a hand and removes the toy from Tony’s mouth. “Drop it, Tony. We’re going upstairs.”

"Aw. Why?”

“Because we’re going to the bedroom.”

Once they’re in their room, Loki tosses his mate down onto the bed, turning around before Tony has the chance to make it clear that he’s offended by the rough treatment. Loki and Bucky tend to be so sweet to him! How dare Loki throw him around?! He goes to complain, “You can’t just-“ but when Loki turns around, whip in hand, thin black end resting atop the inside of his palm, the pup shuts right up.

“Oh.”

“I think that you could use a break from all that work, couldn’t you?” Tony just stares and nods, saying nothing in return, and Loki chuckles. Such a cute mate he has… “Turn around.”

Tony obeys, heart thudding in his chest like he’s had too much caffeine. He can feel his face getting red and hot, fading down into his neck. The familiar sensation of cool silk against his calm penetrates his mind, and then all vision is lost, tied with a final knot directly behind his eyes. He breathes heavier. Oh, yes!

All that he hears are the sounds of feet trailing along carpet, until his hands are roughly dragged behind his back and he’s made to kneel on the mattress, like a toy for Loki’s own personal use.

Yes, yes, yes.

The tip of something thin and leather trails along his dick, laying small between his legs. Oh. “Have you been good, do you think?”

His heart beats impossibly fast. Tony always thought that it was an exaggeration to say it could feel like your heart could beat out of your chest, but oh, was he wrong. Now, how will he play this? Will he say _yes_ and beg for a reward, or does he want to be punished?

“Answer me,” the tiniest of hits lands on his cock and Tony squeals.

“Oh my god!”

“Yes, that’s me.” Loki snickered. “I don’t think that you’ve been very good. I think that you deserve a punishment. You said no to me when I told you to put the toy down, and you keep on destroying everything in our damn house,” the god murmurs. “You’ve been bad.”

A shiver chases its way up Tony’s spine, and he can’t help but to feel a flash of excitement. Yes, this is exactly what he’s needed.

Loki sets the whip aside. Pain does nothing for Tony, but threatening pain does. “You’re going to have to make it up for me, pup.” Loki tells him, and his ears perk up. Oh, he can still get a reward! He really should have chosen that in the first place. “You get to cum when I say so, but if you cum before, then you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

Tony shakes his head vigorously. “Yes! Oh, yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Taking the bottle of lube, Loki pours a too-small amount onto his hand, knowing how his mate likes a little tug.

Tony’s cock, standing up straight and flushed a beautiful shade of pink, cries in protest as Loki’s fist, painfully slowly, moves from the head downwards. It constricts him just almost too tightly, preventing any fast movements. The pup squeals once again as the movements continue.

“You look so pretty like this, you know. You’re so tiny and sweet,” Loki whispers, drawing his hand upwards and all of the way off, then back down again. When the right side of his palm hits Tony’s ball, a slapping sound rings through the room. “All hard and red for me, aren’t you?”

“Ah! Oh, fuck. Please, please go faster…”

The God grinned wickedly. “Yes, you certainly are beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you, you know, but you’re all mine.” With the tips of his fingers, he traces over Tony’s balls, sending waves of frustration through the smaller man. “All, all mine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this and you want more, you can check me out on my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/admxtal) or my [tumblr](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought of this!


End file.
